undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Photoshop Flowey
Photoshop Flowey (aussi appelé Omega Flowey et Dieu Flowey par les fans et Flowey X dans le code du jeu), est l'entité formée lorsque Flowey absorbe les six ÂMEs humaines à la fin de la Route Neutre. Il est le boss final de la Route Neutre . Apparence Après avoir absorbé les âmes humaines, Flowey prend une forme monstrueuse mélangeant fleurs, tissus végétaux, organes humains et machinerie. Composé entièrement d’images externes, Photoshop Flowey a un design différent de tous les autres personnages et objets du jeu, en pixel art. Il possède deux mâchoires de chaque côté, avec de minuscules lèvres, dispose de deux orifices qui ressemblent à des narines, ainsi que deux yeux aux iris vibrants, qui suivent le déplacement du joueur, situés à l'intérieur des bouches creusées. En plus de ce «visage», il dispose d'une télévision dont l'écran bascule entre un visage souriant avec d'énormes dents et les yeux latéraux qui clignotent en rouge et vert, et un visage déformé, monochrome, qui semble crier. Il possède des tuyaux circulaires en forme en pétales, connectés à la télévision. De nombreux tubes sortent de son corps et s'enroulent derrière. Ses mains sont similaires à des cactus, et se terminent par des griffes rouges. Elles ont la capacité de se rétracter et de se transformer en dionées attrapes-mouches (des plantes carnivores). Le corps de Photoshop Flowey ressemble à la structure de la DT Extraction Machine, mais rempli avec des dents, des gencives et des globes oculaires. Cette machine fût utilisée par Alphys pour extraire la détermination des six âmes humaines capturées après leur mort, les mêmes âmes que Photoshop Flowey utilise. Histoire A l'issue de la bataille sur Route neutre avec Asgore, Flowey apparaît et achève le roi affaibli après son dialogue avec le protagoniste. Il absorbe alors les six âmes humaines emprisonnées, répétant sa phrase habituelle : "Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué". Tandis que Flowey absorbe les âmes, son visage se déforme à un point jamais montré auparavant, et le jeu se ferme immédiatement. Lorsqu'il est réouvert, l'introduction habituelle est modifiée; le Boss Monster est remplacé par un Francil, semblable à la Démo d'Undertale. La première ligne s'affiche à un rythme saccadé, et l'image se corrompt sur l'affichage de la deuxième ligne passé "One day, the" avec la partie restante de la phrase apparaissant d'un seul coup : on peut alors lire "One day, they all disappeared without a trace." ("Un jour, ils disparurent tous sans laisser de traces"). Le jeu présentera ensuite la possibilité de charger une sauvegarde de la création de Flowey, l'emplacement étant simplement «My World». Elle affiche un niveau de violence de 9999, et un temps de jeu de 9999: 99. Le joueur ne peut choisir que Continuer, vu que la tentative de choisir l'option de réinitialisation ramène le curseur sur Continuer. Dans cette SAVE, le protagoniste commence dans une pièce sombre et vide apparemment sans fin. Lorsqu’il marche vers le nord, il trouve un point de sauvegarde; cependant, lorsqu'il interagit avec, sa sauvegarde s'efface, et la boîte de dialogue elle-même se fissure à plusieurs reprises comme si elle existait dans le monde de jeu, non plus seulement comme une interface pour utilisateur. Le visage de Flowey, beaucoup plus grand que la normale, apparaît alors que la boîte de dialogue se brise. Moqueur, il remercie le protagoniste de l'avoir aidé à détruire l'âme d'Asgore, et jubile qu'il a maintenant les six âmes humaines sous son contrôle. Il affirme qu'une fois qu'il aura absorbé la septième âme - celle du protagoniste - il deviendra un dieu, et montrera à tous le "vrai sens de ce monde" : tuer ou être tué. Il renforce aussi le fait que le protagoniste ne sera pas en mesure d'utiliser son fichier SAVE pour échapper à cette partie du jeu, en déclarant qu'en tant que "vieil ami", il sera gentil et l'aidera en sauvegardant pour lui, après sa mort. Si le protagoniste n'a pas créé un fichier de sauvegarde cependant - ignorant le point brillant - Flowey le nargue, lui disant qu'il est "trop stupide" pour le faire. Le protagoniste est alors poussé dans la bataille contre Photoshop Flowey, après une cinématique montrant la descente de la créature comme une silhouette noire sur fond rouge. Ce combat ne fonctionne pas comme les autres, et se base uniquement sur de l'esquive. Le protagoniste n'a pas la possibilité d'utiliser COMBAT, ACTION, OBJET, ou CLÉMENCE. Sa barre de vie est aussi beaucoup plus grande que d'habitude et ne présente aucun numéro. Photoshop Flowey attaque de multiples façons : * Tirer des projectiles en forme d'étoile de ses yeux * Frapper avec de nombreuses vignes * Utiliser des lance-flammes et des canons en forme de doigts * Tirer des mouches * Lâcher des bombes nucléaires avec la tête de Flowey * Tirer des rayons laser avec sa bouche Il utilise aussi les armes des Six humains : lorsque Flowey active les pouvoirs de l'une de ses six âmes humaines, elle envoie une attaque basée sur ses objets et concepts associés. Durant l'attaque des six ÂMES humaines, le protagoniste peut appeler à l'aide auprès de chaque ÂME en activant le bouton ACTION qui apparaîtra au bout d'un certain temps. Par conséquent, les objets qui normalement blessent le joueur deviennent verts, et servent à se soigner. Après avoir demandé de l’aide à chacune des six ÂMES, la musique "Your Best Nightmare" devient "Finale", et les ÂMES quittent Photoshop Flowey temporairement pour encourager le protagoniste à battre Flowey. Elles envoient alors à l'âme du protagoniste de nombreux objets de soin, restaurant sa vie au maximum, avant de réduire la défense de Flowey à zéro, ce qui permet enfin de l'attaquer. Les ÂMES portent toujours occasionnellement assistance au protagoniste par l’envoi d’objets de soin et quelques fois augmentent le pourcentage de dommages qu'il peut faire. Le combat continue tant que la vie de Photoshop Flowey n'est pas épuisée. Lorsque le protagoniste bat Photoshop Flowey, il prétend paniquer et le maudit, avant de recharger FILE 3, un fichier de sauvegarde qu'il a utilisé dans le début de la lutte, en affichant une expression similaire à la "troll face" ; il regagne alors toute sa vie perdue. Il raille ensuite le protagoniste en le tuant, puis charge le fichier de sauvegarde 32 fois (ce qui brise l'ÂME du joueur 32 fois). Après quoi, Flowey entoure l'âme du protagoniste avec des graines, comme il l'a fait au début du jeu, et charge le fichier FILE 6. Se moquant de l'impuissance du protagoniste, il dit qu'il ne peut demander de l'aide, et va jusqu'à lui présenter le bouton ACTION en l'invitant à crier et à appeler ses "précieux amis", et "maman ! papa !" (sûrement en référence à Toriel et Asgore). Lors de l'activation du bouton, rien ne se passe, et le texte "...but nobody came." ("...mais personne ne vint.") s'affiche. Flowey resserre ensuite son anneau de graines pour détruire le protagoniste pour de bon. Toutefois, lorsque l'une des balles frappe l'âme du protagoniste, sa vie est restaurée, et l'anneau disparaît. Confus, Flowey tente de charger un autre fichier de sauvegarde, mais à son horreur se voit dans l'incapacité de le faire. Les ÂMES reprennent le pouvoir de Flowey en un flash, et leur détermination associée à celle du protagoniste surchargeant la sienne, il perd tout pouvoir surnaturel. Le joueur fait face à Flowey blessé dans sa forme normale de fleur. Il peut alors choisir entre deux propositions : l'épargner ou le tuer. Le tuer Si le protagoniste tue Flowey , il dit alors: "I knew you had it in you! " ("Je savais que tu avais ça en toi!") avant de mourir. En recommençant la sauvegarde, il tue Asgore dans le cas d'une route neutre et demande si le protagoniste pensait que cela aurait eu une influence sur la mort du roi. L'épargner Si le protagoniste l’épargne, Flowey dit une phrase puis propose encore au joueur les deux options. Les phrases sont : # "...", "What are you doing?" ("Que fais-tu?"), "Do you really think I've learned anything from this?" ("Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai appris quelque chose de ça ?"), "No." ("Non.") # "Sparing me won't change anything." ("M'épargner ne changera rien."), "Killing me is the only way to end this." ("Me tuer est la seule façon de mettre un terme à tout ça.") # "If you let me live..." ("Si tu me laisses vivre..."), "I'll come back." ("Je reviendrai.") # "I'll kill you." ("Je te tuerai.") # "I'll kill everyone." ("Je tuerai tout le monde.") # "I'll kill everyone you love." ("Je tuerai tous ceux que tu aimes.") # "..." # "...?" # "... why?" (... pourquoi?) # "... why are you being ..." (... pourquoi tu es ...) "... so nice to me?" (... si gentil avec moi?") # "I can't understand." ("Je ne peux pas comprendre.") # "I can't understand!" ("Je ne peux pas comprendre!") # "I just can't understand..." ("Je ne peux juste pas comprendre...") En prononçant ces phrases successives, Flowey se redresse lentement, affiche une expression de folie, puis fond progressivement en larmes. Il finit par s'enfuir. Le joueur se retrouve alors dans la porte menant à l'autre monde comme au début du jeu, et c'est en la passant qu'il termine le jeu. En Combat * Voir /En Combat Trivia * Photoshop Flowey, dans son concept art, ressemble beaucoup à l'ange Azraël dans plusieurs religions: il a quatre têtes et des milliers d'ailes et son corps est composé d'yeux et de langues. Le nom d'Azraël ressemble par ailleurs à Asriel, qui est le vrai nom de Flowey.Wikipédia, Azraël ** Dans l'Islam, Azraël est l'ange de la mort, et regarde les mourants, sépare l'âme du corps, reçoit l'esprit des morts. Sa description concorde avec celle de Flowey puisqu'il peut regarder les âmes humaines dans le château d'Asgore et s'en empare pour retrouver sa vraie forme. * Le texte dans l'écran de GAME OVER spécial de ce combat st une référence au jeu de Toby Fox, le EarthBound Halloween Hack. Si le protagoniste perd face au Dr. Andonuts, qui est aussi le boss final, le texte du GAME OVER dit "Oh, nom, it is all just a dream! Just kidding, you are dead forever," ("Oh, nom, c'est juste un rêve! Je rigole, tu es mort pour toujours") suivi par un enchaînement de "ha". * Photoshop Flowey répète les chargements et les sauvegardes pendant le combat ce qui affecte les actions du protagoniste. C'est alors un usage du pouvoir analogue aux Save States d'un émulateur, non pas à de réelles sauvegardes ; or, les Save States sont considérées de manière générale comme de la "triche", ce qui accentue le sentiment d'impuissance lié au combat. * Si le protagoniste va vers les graines de Flowey qui entourent l'ÂME du joueur, il stoppe son monologue et s'énerve en disant "stop that." (arrête ça.). Il reprend ensuite le cours de son monologue. * Il y a un sprite dans les fichiers d'Undertale nommé "unnamed_6385" qui est un concept art de Photoshop Flowey. * Durant la fausse séquence d'introduction, la fenêtre du jeu change son titre. Après la fausse introduction, le titre de la fenêtre est changé en "Floweytale". Quand le jeu commence, il n'y a plus de titre. * À l'origine la tête de la télévision de Flowey devait prendre une image du joueur par sa webcam et y ajouter quelques filtre de couleur. * Avant de lancer l'attaque spéciale d'une ÂME, un des tubes et l'écran de Flowey scintillent selon la couleur de l'ÂME en question. * Après sa défaite, il a la particularité de ne plus pouvoir être affronté, sauf après un true reset. Références Catégorie:Boss de:Photoshop Flowey en:Photoshop Flowey fi:Omega Flowey ja:Photoshop Flowey pl:Photoshop Flowey ru:Фотошоп Флауи tr:Omega Flowey zh:魔王花花